Loss Gained
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki experiences a family tragedy where he heads to Shanghai Selcuded Valley to attend a family funeral and meets his half-cousin for the first time who knows what it feels like to lose two parents. Hope you guys like it!
1. Tragic News

Decided to make this new KFP fic and wonder what would happen if Musaki faces a family tragedy for one relative he never got a chance to meet? This fic will definitely show how Musaki copes with his family tragedy. Hope ya'll like!

* * *

><p>Loss Gained<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Tragic News

It was a typical day in the Jade Palace where Musaki is doing his kung-fu training where he sparred with Arizona. Both of them stared at each other in the eye, looking like they're ready for battle. Musaki could see the glare in Arizona's eye like he's ready to take him down in a heartbeat. Arizona stared at Musaki and from that look, it's like he's about to be the predator for once.

"Are you ready, Saki?" asked Arizona.

Musaki chuckled in a confident smirk on his face as he brought his sai out and replied, "You're going down, wolf-boy!"

Both of them charged at each other by leaping towards each other, slamming themselves down and then they started sparring with each other. Musaki took a jab at Arizona's chest while Arizona punched him in the jaw, but Musaki dodged his efforts. Arizona leaped up from behind and slammed him down on his back and grabbed him by the leg to swing it at him, but Musaki's leg had other plans. He lifted his leg and kicked him in the chin.

Arizona almost lost balance, but he got right back up and then he growled at Musaki and he ran towards him and leaped up in front of him and swung him in the face. Musaki gets himself up and he did a massive backflip that brought him to Arizona as he swift kicks him in the nose. Arizona falls down, but gets right back up again and when he attempted to finish him off, Musaki did his anti-gravity lean trick backwards thus making Arizona miss his catch.

Then, Musaki grabbed Arizona by the tail and flipped him head first and then, he did a sideflip and waited until Arizona fell to the ground, which surprisingly he held on to the railings on the ceiling. The young wolf swung his entire body around until he leaps down and knock Musaki out, but he was unlucky because Musaki dodged his efforts and ends up on the floor.

Both of them continued to spar with each other by kicking, punching, shoving and throwing jabs at each other and then Shifu stops the fight and both boys were staring at each other again, panting heavily. Arizona made a serious face while staring at Musaki and so did he as well and then both of them turned to Shifu and asked, at the same time, "How'd we do?"

Shifu analyzed both of them for their movements and when he went towards Musaki, he looks at him in the eye and said, "Musaki, great form of speed you have here and I give kudos to your agility. Arizona, your form was a little bit out of balance. Next time, try not to think too much."

Arizona took some of his comments as he bowed to Shifu in a respectful manner and then he turned to Musaki and said, "That was pretty cool, actually. I guess I'm starting to get used to being kicked in the butt several times."

"Hey, practice more and you'll get better. Just try not to kick your own butt, all right?" asked Musaki.

Arizona lets out a small chuckle and he said, "That's okay. I've kicked my own butt so many times before in the past."

"You'll get better. That's just the learnings of kung-fu. When you mess up, just remember...be the best you can be and don't let any roadblocks get in the way of that. No self-doubts, no second guessing yourself...kinda like Tigress; although that's a half opinion. But once you get a lot better, I think you'll find yourself somewhere where you're meant to be." Musaki added.

Arizona seemed a little bit surprised and widened his eyes at what Musaki just said. A thought struck to mind that he seemed to be getting much wiser, whihc would be something Master Shifu would normally say at that point in time. But to hear it from Musaki made it all the more surprising and a little bewildered for him to take it all in.

Musaki could see Arizona staring at him weird-like over what he said and he said, "What? Even I take time to read some of Oogway's scrolls without anyone noticing."

Musaki left the training hall for a second and Arizona just stood there, thinking over what Musaki said to him and thought to himself, 'Where do I go from here?'

Later on, Musaki sat down in the Sacred Peach Tree, just taking it easy and having some quiet time for himself, just looking up at the sky for a couple of minutes. After a rigorous sparring match with Arizona, it seemed as though he needed a little break from it all...at least for a few more hours.

He felt the wind blowing through his fur and he thought about how lucky he is that it has almost been 4 years since he was adopted by the masters of kung-fu and he never takes anything like that for granted. Each day is like a great experience and a new adventure just waiting around the bend. And it's definitely something his parents wished him all the best for.

Just then, he heard wings flapping out of nowhere and then, he sees Zeng flying towards him with a scroll on his talons and as he landed, he started panting heavily and Musaki looks up at the messenger and asked, "What's up, Zeng? Is it a message from Shifu?"

Zeng took a minute to catch his breath and then he said, "Actually, it's a message from you."

Musaki looked surprised to see that someone sent him a message and he asked, "From who?"

"Your grandfather. He kinda said it's very urgent." Zeng replied.

One look at that scroll and already he could tell from Zeng's voice that it's definitely something serious. He took some time to slowly open up the scroll and he read his grandfather's message.

_Xing-Fu, you must come to Shanghai Secluded Valley at once. We have had a severe family tragedy that occured just a few hours ago. Your Uncle Xiao-Li and Aunt Kumiko have died due to a fatal illness that had been diagnosed only a few years ago. It's a horrifying and traumatizing news from everyone, even their own son. I know you haven't met them all yet, but it would be nice if you were to spend a week with us because we're starting off the funeral anyway. Plus, you get to meet your half-cousin. You two have neevr met before, but I'm sure that with your experience with witnessing two parents die, you can help him how to cope. It's a very important thing in our lives and it's a more devastating news since the tragic murder of your parents nearly 14 years ago. Hope to see you soon, Oak Sung._

One look at the letter and Musaki felt a twinge of emotions coming in through him; sadness, anxiety, sympathy and sudden sorrow all rolled into one. He lets out a heavy sigh over this and he turned to Zeng and he asked, "When did you receive this message?"

"I flew past Shanghai Secluded Valley and there was something tragic coming around the bend and I saw two pandas just laying there lifeless. When I found out that they were from your dad's side, I was a ltitle saddened for you to see what would happen if you were there and then, your grandfather came to me and he sent me a scroll of this letter and from the look on his face, I could tell that it was urgent and serious right away." Zeng explained.

Musaki suddenly got a little misty-eyed to know that he's never met them before and that it might've been too late to have actually met them for the first time. He lets out a heavy sigh and looked at the scroll for another glance before one tear fell down from his face. Zeng could see that Musaki needs some time to be alone for a second and he excused himself to go back to his duty.

Musaki blinked twice and softly broke down crying over this tragedy. Even if they had met before, he would've grown closer to them.

He could see that he should go to his family and be there for them and that it would be important to them and also for himself to attend this family funeral.

He lets out another heavy sigh and asked, "How am I gonna tell the others about this?"

* * *

><p>Tragic way to start, huh? Well, it's only the beginning. Hope you guys like it and yes there will be more!<p> 


	2. Urgent Family News

This is where Musaki tells the kung-fu masters about this recent family tragedy. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Urgent Family News<p>

Musaki slowly walks back to the barracks of the Jade Palace, feeling as if a ton of emotional bricks have landed down on him after reading this tragic news sent by his grandfather. He wanted to keep this to himself, but knowing the rest, they'd find out before he could even plan to go. He made his way to his room, sat down on the mat and just let the tears flow.

Then, he laid down on his mat and just needed some alone time, hoping no one can intrude on him during this private time.

Then, he heard a knock on the door and it was like someone was gonna know what was up with him and he wasn't quite sure on how to tell the others about this recent family tragedy or how they'll react to it. He answered in a tearful voice, "Come in."

When he turned around for a quick second, he sees that it's only Monkey coming in the door and he was surprised to see Musaki's tears coming out of his eyes. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with him and he asked, "Are you okay, Saki?"

Musaki blinked a few times and some tears rolled down his face and he replied, "No."

Monkey puts his paw on Musaki's shoulder and then, he said, "Tell me what's wrong."

Musaki sat up for a second, wiping some tears out of his eyes and he replied, "I just received a letter from my grandpa and he told that my half-aunt and uncle...whom I never met before, but...wished I did...have passed away."

Monkey exhaled deeply over the loss and grief Musaki must feel and he said, "I'm so sorry to hear that, Saki."

He then reached out to him and hugged him tightly to just give him some deep comfort and he could see through Musaki's eyes that he wants to find out more about this and he said, "Are you thinking about seeing your family?"

"Yeah. I just don't know how everyone else will react when I tell them." Musaki said, with worry coming out of his voice.

Monkey could sense Musaki's nervousness about this and he said, "If it's that important to you, you should tell them. We do care about you, you know."

Musaki nodded his head a little bit and he stood up and Monkey went with him for moral emotional support as was gonna tell them the news. Suddenly, here they all are...in the kitchen just talking. Musaki took a deep breath and went up to them as he pulled up a chair to sit with them and tried to hide the fact that there were red spots from his eyes, hoping that no one noticed it.

However...someone who did notice was Viper. She could see Musaki's eyes being red all over and she felt concerned for him, knowing that he must've been crying. She went up to him and she asked, "Are you okay, Musaki?"

Musaki turned around and saw that Viper saw his red eyes and he tried to wipe it all over, but it was still there regardless. He bit his lip about what he was gonna say, but then the gentle touch of Monkey's paw on his shoulder assured him that everything will be okay. He took a deep breath and he said, "I received a message from my grandfather...about a recent family tragedy that occured."

Viper gasped in shock to hear the two words come out of Musaki's mouth and she said, "Oh, sweetie...I'm so sorry to hear that. Who died?"

The family tragedy apparently caught everyone else's attention and as everyone stares at Musaki, they could see his eyes looked red and puffy and mostly everyone suspects that he's been crying. Musaki sighed heavily and he replied only to Viper, "Someone in my family that I wished I had met. My half-aunt and uncle died of a fatal disease."

Everyone was surprised to hear this coming out except for Monkey and almost everyone was sympathetic towards Musaki and Po was the one who was the most sympathetic as he went towards Musaki and gave him a huge hug. He whispered, "I'm so sorry to hear that, Lil' Saki."

Mantis hopped over to Musaki's shoulder and he then asked, "Is it that serious?"

"Very." Musaki replied.

"Maybe it's a best idea to be there for your family during this troubled time in their lives." Shifu responded.

Muskai turned around and figured that Shifu had read this thoughts, though he;s not a mind reader but he can sense it through his voice. He then gives Shifu the scroll and as he read it, he could tell that it was tragic. Musaki then went on to say, "I want to take a week off to be there for my family and see how they're doing."

"Of course. I can see how family is very important to you." Shifu added.

That lightened up Musaki a little bit to know that he can go and by the looks on everyone else's face, he told them, "Family is the only thing I have and sometimes...family always comes first. Without them, who can be there for you?"

That definitely made sense to everyone to know what Musaki has just said to them that family is very important above everything else. As he walked out of the kitchen, Tigress stopped him for a minute and Musaki didn't feel like he was gonna be criticized and/or go through another one of her constant drama and instead, she reached out to him and gave him a hug for sympathy...which was a little weird for him.

She looked at him in the eye and said to him, "I hope that everything will turn out fine for you and your family."

Musaki didn't know how to respond after Tigress hugged him. Was this some trick she was plotting? Or was she really sincere about what she said? Either way, Musaki was still confused by this, but he actually didn't mind getting a hug from Tigress for sympathetic reasons and he said, "Thanks...I think."

Later that night, Musaki packed up most of his stuff to head onto Shanghai Secluded Valley where he'll stay there for a full week until the funeral. He sighed heavily thinking about the fact that this happened so quickly and that he never really knew his half-aunt and uncle that well. After he was done packing, Tigress came into his room to see how he was doing and she said, "You okay, Musaki?"

Musaki looked up and there she was...standing in front of his room to see how he's doing. There was an awkward silence brewing up between the both of them, not sure what they're gonna say to each other and he only said, "Fine, I guess."

Tigress let out a nervous sigh because she wasn't sure what to say to Musaki and it wasn't that much easy for her to give him words of comfort. She then said, "I see that you were a little scared after I gave you a hug."

"Scared? What do you mean?" asked Musaki, in a confused tone.

"It was like you didn't want to accept it. The reason why I hugged you was because you needed it to know that you need some support and even love after going through this, but also because I felt sorry for you to lose someone you care about...even if you haven't met the person that well." Tigress replied.

That kind of comment kinda connected with Musaki a little bit and then he told her, "I didn't mind the hug at all. It's just that I never expected you to do that for me. I usually thought that you never really cared that much for me...or my family for that matter."

"Because I kept myself from feeling anything because I didn't want you to think that I'm not as tough or strong as you think I am...or that I could care less. I do care about you, Musaki. I just wasn't sure how you'd react when you saw me like this." Tigress added.

Musaki still couldn't quite get what she was saying, although some of it were closely adding up. He then said, "What reaction you thought I was gonna give you?"

"That you'd reject me." Tigress admitted, with guilt coming out of her voice.

Then, it hit him...the reason that she hid her feelings so that she wouldn't feel rejected...or even felt like he would never give her a chance because everyone sees her as a monster. He blinked a couple of times and he said, "You thought that I wouldn't be able to give you a chance, huh?"

She nodded her head at that and it was kinda ironic to see that because from the beginning, she didn't give Musaki a chance either. He sighed and said, "Who cares what everyone thinks? You don't have to be all mighty and stuff to prove people wrong...even though it does work. But that doesn't mean you have to push away the people you love away."

"I know. When you told us that family's all that we have, I guess it stuck with me because I'm always afraid that they'll abandon me." Tigress said, with a sad tone to her voice.

Musaki wasn't sure if he was gonna comfort Tigress, giving their sibling rivalry from the past, but it was like they connected for some reason and he said, "No one's gonna leave you behind. The only thing you can do is just be happy around them and also don't worry about what others see of you. Just appreciate the time you'll have with them because you never know."

"Know what?" asked Tigress.

"One day...they won't be here anymore." Musaki finished.

Tigress immediately got what he said that if she didn't appreciate the time she had with the people in her life, she would lose them forever. She looked at him in the eyes and figured that every word he said to her made the most sense. Usually, Po would use his words of comfort and support to help her get through everything but coming for Musaki actually added more to it.

"I never actually thought of it that way." Tigress said.

She then gave him another hug and she held onto him tightly and to Musaki...this time it felt like he can slowly open up to her about anything and he graciously accepted the hug as he hugged her back. She stared at him and said, "Tell your family that all of us in the Jade Palace wishes them our condolences."

"I will."

All of a sudden, they could hear crying coming from the background and when they turned around, they could see that it's Po standing there and almost immediately, he went in and just squeezed them all with a huge choking hug.

"That was so beautiful!" Po said, bawling while squeezing both of them.

Both Tigress and Musaki were on the verge of losing air and Musaki said, "Let go of us!"

He quickly lets them go and Po said, "I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment."

Musaki lets out a heavy exhale and then turns to Tigress and said, "You wanna get him or should I?"

Tigress lets out an amused sigh and she responded, "Nah, we'll let him go...for now."

* * *

><p>The next chapter is coming up soon, so I hope you like it!<p> 


	3. Family Grief

Musaki now heads back to his relatives' hometown to find out what the buzz is all about.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Family Grief<p>

The next day came around and Musaki was all set to go to Shanghai Secluded Valley to see his family and he had a huge heavy heart over this tragic news. He lets out a very nervous sigh as he set foot out of the door, but garnered enough strength to give this family some comfort. When he walked to the Sacred Hall of Warriors, he sees most of the Five coming in with his emotional moral support and to him, it felt like he was gonna get through this like everything else.

He walked up to all of them and one-by-one, each of the Five gave him a huge hug to let them know that there will be hope after this. And to his surprise, Tigress hugged him as well, which was still weird for him, but it helped ease his nervousness as well. They looked at each other for a minute there and she said, "I hope you'll be okay."

"I'll be fine. I already know what it feels like losing two people I'm very close with. Sometimes you need someone to help ease the pain you go through." Musaki added.

Just then, Arizona looks over to see if Musaki's okay and he walked up to him with a very heavy heart after he heard about the tragedy from one of the masters and he said, "Shifu told me about what happened with your family. I'm really sorry."

Musaki nodded his head in understanding to know that Arizona was giving him comfort and to offer his family's condolences. Musaki replied, "Thanks, Zona. I'm hoping that when I meet my half-cousin, I might be able to give him some comfort and just to let him know that I understand his position on how it feels to lose two parents."

Arizona stared at him for a while and he said, "It's the worst feeling in the world."

Arizona then went over and hugged him tightly to let him know that he's got a lot of support throughout this difficult time in his family's life. He then whispered, "Be strong, okay?"

"I already am." Musaki added.

Soon enough, Musaki walks out of the palace, but not before looking back and see the rest of the masters looking at him and they bowed down to him as Shifu said, "Hope you come back in a week feeling all right."

"I plan on it." Musaki added, as he stepped out of the door.

The fact that Musaki's got a lot of support and sympathy over this tagedy made him feel like they really cared that much about him and that family always does come first more than anything in the world. As he walked all the way down to the bottom of the stairs, he then walks past his uncle's house and surprisingly, he sees Uncle Mako there. He looks up and comes over to him as he went inside and said, "Hey, Uncle."

Mako stared at Musaki smiling at him as he reached in for a hug. Mako patted him on the shoulder and he told him, "I'm so glad you're able to come with us."

"I heard about the tragedy as soon as I got the scroll from my grandfather." Musaki added.

Mako lets out a huge sigh and he felt a huge bag of emotions over this and he said, "I've personally never met them before either, but from what I heard, they were pretty good people."

Just then, Musaki, Uncle Mako and the rest of the kids went out of the Valley of Peace and headed towards the forest where they met up with some of Mako's traveling dragons waiting for them to take-off to Shanghai Secluded Valley. As they got on the dragons, they immediately flew to the skies and Musaki took one look up at the sky and he could tell that his parents are watching over him and that they're there for him.

Musaki lets out a big sigh as he looks up at the sky and suddenly, Mako puts his hand on his shoulder and he asked, "You okay?"

Musaki turns to him and he replied, "I was just thinking about my parents. You know...I look up at the clouds and it's like I can feel their presence from a close range."

Mako understood what he was saying and he said, "Your parents are always there for you and I just thought about them too. It's like...I can hear your father talking to me from out there. And I know for a fact that he is very proud of you."

Musaki nodded his head in understanding and then he felt a sense of nervousness about what's about to happen next and he also asked Mako, "My grandfather mentioned that my half-aunt and uncle have one son."

"Yeah, they did. From what I can tell, your grandfather told me on the scroll that the kid is taking the tragic loss of his parents really, really hard. It's like...he couldn't even believe that it actually happened and wished that it was a nightmare." Mako explained.

Musaki never met the kid and already he felt really sorry for him because of the way Mako pointed out about his reaction. He lets out a quiet shudder and it's like he can relate to the kid in one way possible. He lets out another sigh and realized that this was gonna be a big challenge for him, but he knows how it is...losing two parents and how the reaction can have an affect on anyone and it's something that will never go away. The one bright side is that he can have someone to know what that's all about and maybe with a few encouraging, heartfelt comforting words might give his half-cousin hope.

Musaki then responded, "I bet I can help him."

Mako turns to Musaki in a surprised manner and he asked, "Why so?"

"I lost my parents when I was three and have ben on grieving depression mode for nearly 10 years. But once in a while...you have to realize that while they're not physically here, their spirit will always be alive." Musaki replied.

Mako looks up at his nephew and realize that he has gotten very wise since they reunited almost a year and a half ago...which pretty much surprised him because it would usually be something Master Shifu would say. But then he could see where he got most of it from...his father. He then thought to himself, 'Even at 16 years old, he's wiser than my brother.'

Soon enough, they all landed to Shanghai Secluded Valley where most of Musaki's relatives were really glad that he was here and as Mako and his kids got off, everyone received hugs and comforting words to ease this emotional pain. Soon enough, his grandfather came in front of him and he hugged him tightly. His grandfather then said, "I'm so glad you were able to come."

"I came as soon as I heard the news." Musaki replied.

Then, Mako comes in and he gives his dad a hug as well and he said, "Hey, dad. How are you?"

"Fine." Oak Sung replied.

Mako lets out a grieving sigh and he asked, "How's the family holding up?"

"Not so good. This tragedy hit them really hard since yesterday." Oak Sung replied.

Both of them nodded in understandment over this humongous grief and then Oak Sung turned to Musaki and he said, "Since you're here, you can head over to my place where you'll meet your half-cousin."

Musaki felt a little excited and also nervous at the same time because he didn't know what he was gonna be like or what he was gonna look like. Was he gonna be angry or was he gonna be a person that is very distant from everyone else because of the tragedy, but whatever it is, he's hoping that he can understand what it feels like to lose someone that special.

* * *

><p>Stay tuned as Musaki meets his half-cousin for the first time! How will that go? Stick around!<p> 


	4. Cousin and a Half

Here's where we stand; Musaki meets his half-cousin. Wonder how that first meeting will go.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Cousin and a Half<p>

As Musaki walked into his grandfather's house, he was immediately anxious to see his half-cousin for the first time and he sat down on the chair, just waiting for him to come forward. He takes a few gulps, but he tried his hardest to calm his nerves down so he wouldn't be too scared. But then he sees that it might be a good opportunity to actually meet him and that he might give him some advice on how to cope with losing a loved one.

A couple of minutes later, Oak Sung came out with Musaki's half-cousin; between 15 or 16 years of age, has dark blue eyes, about 5'7, weighing at 150 pounds lighter, wears a red vest and tan-colored shorts and wears a japanese headband on top of his head. When Musaki finally met him in person, he stood up and went up to him and he could see that he almost looked like him, from the face.

Musaki was definitely nervous and he didn't exactly know what to say, other than the fact that he was excited about seeing his half-cousin for the first time. Oak Sung then said, "Xing-Fu, this is Manny, your half-cousin. Manny, this is Xing-Fu."

"Hi, how are you?" asked Musaki, when he stuck out his hand hoping for a handshake.

Manny became really quiet after he saw his half-cousin for the first time and then he shook his hand as well and Musaki could tell that the tragic loss of his parents really hit him hard. Manny lets out a sigh and then he looks at Musaki for a sec and Musaki told him, "Heard about what happened to your parents and I'm really sorry that you lost both of them."

Manny lets out a sad sigh as the thought of losing him hit him back ten times more harder than anything and he looked at Musaki for a second and he just didn't feel like talking at all and Manny was on the verge of breaking down again and rather than just let his half-cousin see his tears, he turns away from him and didn't feel like sharing all of this to his half-cousin because it might mean reverting back to the day they died.

Besides that, they never knew each other and Musaki was hoping that there would be some common ground between the both of them, but Manny felt like he couldn't let anyone in not even Musaki because he wasn't quite sure how he got to be related to them because they never met before.

At that point, Musaki felt like it was all overwhelming for Manny to discuss his parent's death and the fact that he had a half-cousin that he never even knew he had in years, but at the same time, he understands what it's like to bring something tragic that just leaves an emotional scar in someone's life and he said, "I understand. It's just something that no one wants to bring up because it's all too painful. Well, I'm only gonna be here for a week so whenever you feel like you need to talk or even if you need someone to just have a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you."

Manny lets out a heavy sigh and he didn't respond and just walked away for a bit. Musaki wishes he could tell him about how he lost his parents as well because he could feel a quick connection between him, but he just wanted to save it until he gets to know him better. It's surprising to know that he never met him before in his lifetime and already he feels as if he knows him forever.

"So...how did it go?"

Musaki turns around to see his grandfather standing there and he lets out a deep sigh and said, "He seemed kinda quiet, didn't talk to me and such."

"Since the tragic death, he doesn't really feel like talking about it...especially to strangers. He's already been through so much things in his life and he's kept so much emotional scars throughout his life that he's kept to himself." his grandfather explains.

Musaki was surprised to hear this coming from his grandfather and he was starting to be more curious about his life and how it all came to be and he asked, "What was his parents like?"

Meanwhile, Manny was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling thinking about all the things he's had to deal with most of his life and losing both parents was the one that hit him the hardest and the fact that he met his half-cousin, Musaki. It was like how much can he take for one day for one kid?

He lets out a big sigh as he picks up a sketch of his parents and immediately, memories of them were flooding through his mind and he wishes that he could've done something to keep them alive. He looks at them with tears coming out of his eyes and he started crying softly. He then puts his hand over his eyes and held the sketch close to his heart and just started sobbing.

"Whay'd you have to leave me?" asked Manny, tearfully.

Manny was totally unaware that Musaki was checking on him without even being seen and his heart broke for his half-cousin...completely. He thought to himself, 'You're not alone, Manny. I'm gonna be here for you and I already know what it feels like to lose two people in your life.'

Musaki quietly walked away, leaving Manny alone to grieve by himself and he's curious to know about his life just to get to know him a little better in hopes of bonding together.

* * *

><p>You can tell that the tragedy has had an effect on Manny. What's Musaki gonna do now?<p> 


	5. About Manny

Here's where Musaki finds out a little bit more about Manny.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: About Manny<p>

Later on, Oak Sung was on the back of his house doing some tai chi movements for a while to ease his flow and to get himself in position to cope with the tragedy. He was unaware that Musaki was walking towards him, but he could sense his grandson's footsteps coming in at any moment. He then said to him, "Xing-Fu, what brings you by?"

It was like deja vu...Oak Sung noticed Musaki's here without even looking kinda the same way Shifu did when he's at the Jade Palace and without hesitation, Musaki asked, "What are Manny's parents like?"

Giving the fact that it's the only reason for coming, Oak Sung turns around, opens his eyes and sees his grandson standing in front of him waiting for answers. He lets out a heavy sigh and he responded, "Let us talk inside."

When they headed inside, Oak Sung was sitting on his chair while Musaki sat down on the couch, anxiously waiting to hear the story of Manny's parents and from the sense of it all, it doesn't appear to be a good one. Oak Sung took out a picture of Manny's parents and he gives it to Musaki and when he looked at them, he could see that this was a very special family all the while. Oak Sung then explains, "Your half-aunt and uncle were a part of your mother's side. When they got married, everyone thought that it might last forever but beneath the surface, their relationship became somewhat tumultous later on. At first, they seemed to be a picture-perfect couple and they always had love for each other, especially since they gave birth to Manny sometime later."

Oak Sung took out a picture of Manny as a baby and he could see how cute he looked like when he was born and it was like something he's never quite expected to see before. He smiled at it and he then said, "Bet there were some happy times, huh?"

"Oh, yes. There were some happy times. But as the years progressed, their relationship became a downfall. Arguments followed and it was like they didn't want to be around each other based on several differences. Your half-uncle is part japanese and part chinese just like you and your father and your half-aunt is all chinese and unfortunately, their personalities would often clash with each other and it had a solid effect on Manny. Witnessing fights and watching them be like that was too much for him. When Manny turned 8, their parents split up and he was in the middle of a bitter custody battle that was never even settled and one day, both of them got a fatal disease that would last through Manny's early teen years." Oak Sung added.

Musaki was surprised to hear about what kind of fatal disease they might have and he asked, "What was the disease?"

"River Fever." Oak Sung replied.

Musaki widened his eyes to hear those two words come out of his grandfather's mouth and it was like something he never expected to listen. He then asked, "That's where adults die from it, right?"

"Yes. When Manny heard about this, he just wanted to find a way to make them feel better so they would live. He was gonna head to the Valley of Peace to get the Sacred Sun Orchid but he never got a chance to go because they died yesterday afternoon. I'm guessing the bitter custody battle took its toll on Manny and felt like he was blaming himself for trying not to stop it." Oak Sung said.

Musaki let out a deep sigh after hearing this huge tragic thing that might've occured. The fact that Manny lost both parents was devastating, but even more devastating was how much more dysfunction could Manny take? His heart bled for his half-cousin and he wanted to give him a huge hug and some comforting words to help him get through this difficult time in his life. But he wasn't quite sure how to ease his emotional pain any further.

He looked at his grandfather and he asked, "What do I do to help him?"

Oak Sung stared at his grandson for a minute and he figured that it might be a big challenge for Musaki to take and he lets out a big sigh and replied, "It's very hard for him to let others in, especially with a tragic loss as big as this...but I know for a fact that you know what it feels like to lose both parents. If anyone can relate to something like this, it's you. And I know my grandson will do whatever it takes to make sure Manny isn't alone."

Hearing this made Musaki very happy and also very pleased to know that he'll do what he can to comnfort his half-cousin. He's not sure how it'll happen, but it's a challenge he'll have to take. He said, "As long as I'm here, I can at least make sure he'll be okay."

"Yes, you will. I told Manny that he could live here and make sure he gets plenty of love and make sure that he still needs stability."

"That helps."

Oak Sung looks at him for a second and he said, "Thank you, Xing-Fu."

Muskai nodded his head and he said, "Family is everything."

* * *

><p>Family really is everything, huh? If you don't have your family, where would you be? Next up, Manny and Musaki start bonding. Wonder how Musaki will plan to break the ice.<p> 


	6. Trying to Bond

Musaki then breaks down Manny's wall because he relates to the same tragic memory of his parents.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Trying to Bond<p>

As the next day comes around, Musaki was hoping that he can start fresh with Manny and that they can at least bond for a while. After their first meeting, Musaki was looking forward to helping him open up this time around the bend. He was walking towards the village and he spots Kiba walking past him and he caught up with him and he said, "Hey, Kiba."

Kiba turns around and he sees Musaki coming in and he walked up towards him and he said, "Hey, Musaki. When did you get here?"

Musaki let out a big exhale and he replied, "Only yesterday. I had to come in and see how the whole's family doing, you know, coping with this recent family tragedy."

Kiba took a deep sigh of emotional pain as he stared at Musaki's eyes for a bit and the news made a huge hit on him that it almost made it impossible for him to put it into words. He then said, "It's just really sad."

"I know, right? My grandfather told me everything about his parents. One minute, they're happy and everything's cool and the next thing you know, they hate each other's guts and Manny's caught in the crossfire." Musaki added.

Kiba clicked his tongue and said, "Yeah, he told me the same thing too. I've never met the kid yet and already I feel really sorry for him."

"Yeah, when we met each other for the first time, he never spoke a word to me and I could tell that this tragedy has made a huge mark on him. Not to mention, he saw me as a stranger when my grandfather told him that I'm his half-cousin."

Kiba looked surprised to hear that Manny is Musaki's half-cousin and he asked, "Half-cousin?"

"Yeah, I just found out when I received a message from my grandfather a few days ago before I came here." Musaki answered.

Kiba didn't know what else to say other than the fact that Manny had a half cousin and he didn't even know it. He lets out a big exhale and he said, "Man, you really need to keep up with your family relatives."

Musaki chuckled amusedly at this and he said, "How's your pack?"

"Fine. All three of them were really saddened by this tragedy and Toboe...he seemed to be the most saddened by this because he met Manny and he sent out his condolences to him." Kiba answered.

"Like...how?" asked Musaki, curiously.

"Toboe saw the bodies of Manny's parents on their house and when almost everyone brought it out, Manny just lost it. He started sobbing uncontrollably and he could tell that the tragic death hit him the hardest. He went up to him and just said that he was sorry to hear about this and hugged him tightly. I think...it was very straightforward and courageous for him to do that because he knows what it feels like to lose someone you care about. I'm sorta that way too because if my pack died tomorrow or any other day, it would be the most tragic day of my life...by far." Kiba added.

Musaki lets out a deep breath and he asked, "How do you get over something like this?"

"Getting over grief is hard, but trying to move on is much harder. But we feel each other's pain by sensing it through another's eyes and try to understand it so we can give the person some closure in hopes of finding peace."

Hearing those words reminded him of something Shifu would say to him, but it somehow stuck with him and hopes that it would help Manny get through this and he said, "I guess I'll keep that in mind, then."

Kiba nodded his head and he then told Musaki, "If you see Manny, tell him I said 'hi' and keep his head up, okay?"

"Okay."

Kiba walks off and Musaki did the same thing and Kiba's words embedded on his head and he hopes that it'll be a good way to let Manny know that he understands where he's coming from with situations like this.

Later that day, Manny was looking over the valley on a view in a big hill and he looks up at the sky with tears still on his eyes and wishes that it was all a bad dream and that maybe everything will be okay. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't a dream. He buried his face with his hands as he started crying softly.

He was totally unaware that Musaki was standing behind him and when he looked up, he sees his half-cousin standing there. He lets out a soft sigh as his eyes were focused on the view of the valley. Musaki then sat down next to him, not sure what to say to him and he was hoping to start over again and he said, "We kinda...got off on the wrong foot yesterday. I'm Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Bushido Akio-Meng Cheng Xi-Wang. But everyone calls me 'Musaki' for short."

Manny barely looked at him because he was't sure what to say around his half-cousin and remained mute for a while and Musaki wanted to just bond with him. He then asked, "So...surprised to hear that you got a half-cousin, huh? I know. It surprised me too. I mean, I've never met you nor your parents either. But my grandfather told me everything about it yesterday."

Suddenly, Manny looked at Musaki and he only blinked a few times and said, "How much?"

"From the split to the bitter custody battle to River Fever. I mean...I was completely freaked out to hear something like this." Musaki added.

Then, he stopped himself and realized that Manny just talked. Another minute of silence purged in and Musaki asked, "Why didn't you say anything before when we first met?"

"I was still coping with the loss of my parents. But I didn't think that I'd say anything to you because we just met and that you wouldn't understand the pain I'm feeling." Manny replied.

The fact that Manny said that Musaki couldn't understand the pain he's feeling made him a little surprised to know that and he does feel his pain because lost both parents as well. He then asked, "What would make you think that I wouldn't understand?"

"Because you don't!" Manny shouted.

Manny looked very heated about this and that made Musaki a little uncomfortable to see him like this, but knows that he's still grieving over his loss. Manny then went on to say, "You don't know what it feels like to go through so many things in your life while you're watching what's in front of you! It's just so frustrating and I'm the reason for it! I'm the reason on how they split up and that custody battle that's been on for years! What am I doing wrong?"

Then, Musaki looked into Manny's eyes and sees that there are more tears coming out and he continued on with his angry grief, saying, "And who are you to tell me you might understand the pain I'm feeling? No, you don't! You just don't! So don't you come here telling me that you understand because YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

Musaki then stood up and got really angry and said, "You think you're the only one that's dealing with losing two parents? Think again, dude! Because I know what it feels like to lose both parents right in front of you when you see it actually happen in your own eyes!"

Suddenly, Manny looks at Musaki and he turned from angry to shock and confusion for a second after he heard what Musaki said to him and softened his face a little bit and all he could say is, "You lost your parents too?"

Musaki nodded his head and his eyes grew misty-eyed in a second and he said, "14 years ago, my parents were killed by the hands of Tai Lung. I was actually there to witness it and there were moments that I wished that I could've done something to stop it. I had to live with that ever since then and I was placed in an orphanage for 10 years. I didn't know how to get over something like this and even then, I was grieving over the loss of the two people that were so close to me...the two people that I love with my heart. That day when they died...was the most painful experience I had in my life."

Musaki was on the verge of crying and Manny felt a huge amount of sympathy for him after hearing his entire story. Then he realized that he indeed did get why Musaki understood what it's like to lose two parents. He sighed with regret and he said, "I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I always thought that you wouldn't understand what I'm feeling...but after hearing about how you lost both parents, I think we share the same pain."

Musaki then looks at Manny and he said, "That's what I'm here for...to be there for you and to help you get through this."

Manny lets out a deep sigh and he said, "I'm just afraid that I might forget about them."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

Musaki sticks out his hand, hoping for a handshake from Manny and tells him, "You'll just have to trust me."

Manny was a little reluctant to trust his half-cousin, but the look on Musaki's face made him think that maybe he can try to open up a little bit and he shook his hand and took his word for it and he said, "Can we start off as friends?"

Musaki nodded his head in understanding to know that Manny might need him as a friend and he said, "This is a good start."

* * *

><p>Good start to open up, huh? Sorry if I made this too quickly. Anyways...here's more!<p> 


	7. Massive Breakthrough

And the breakthrough continues...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Massive Breakthrough<p>

As the day goes on, Musaki and Manny quickly went from strangers to being friends...all in one day and that maybe there seems to be an emotional breakthrough coming in, which was something that wasn't expected, but Musaki glad it happened anyway because it feels as if he can relate to this person that lost two parents and understand what the impact of the situation feels like.

When they made their way back to the village, they headed back to Oak Sung's house and both of them were just opening up to each other about losses and how to cope with it. Even though Manny started to open up a little bit, he was still shaken by the tragic loss of his parents and he still didn't understand why it had to happen. Musaki could sense that Manny was still not understanding how it has come to this and he puts his paw on his shoulder for comfort and Musaki told him, "How did you find out they were dead?"

Manny lets out a deep, sorrowful sigh and he was filled with a mixed bag of emotions and a lot of grief inside of him that brought out some deep emotional pain that's been weighed heavily uopn him and it was like nothing would be able to nurse it nor would it make it all go away really quickly. He then looked at Musaki and told him, "They were still sick by this River Fever and I was supposed to head to the Valley of Peace to get it that day and...I wanted to check on them to see if they were okay. I tried to wake them up, but for some reason...they didn't even move. I checked their hearts, hoping to hear a heartbeat but it was silent. I felt the same way as my parents were...numb. I started screaming for help and I was just panicking because I didn't believe that they were gone. Finally, when one person heard me scream, they could see it was a serious situation and they brought me outside. I didn't even want to separate from them and I just lost it. Lost it completely. I was...denying the fact that they were dead. I didn't even want to believe it, but when that wolf Toboe saw it, most of the villagers brought them out and when I saw their hands stuck out, I..."

Manny took a minute to keep his composure as he didn't want to just break down, but as soon as the image came out of his head, he burst out crying. Musaki blinked his eyes and realized that it was the most disturbing thing he had ever witnessed in his life. Manny covered his eyes trying to avoid the tears from falling down on his face but Musaki saw one fall down on his face anyway. Manny then continued on, with a broken voice, "How do I live with this? If I could've done something to prevent this from happening...they'd still be here. And instead, they just left me behind."

Musaki knew that this person was so torn over this tragedy like his heart has been ripped from his chest and couldn't be brought back in. He got closer to Manny and just gave him a huge hug while Manny deeply cried on his shoulders. Musaki lets out a heavy sigh and he said, "It's really hard to know why it always happens for so many reasons we never really know...but someone once told me that it's all a part of life."

"How did you cope with the fact that your parents were dead?" asked Manny.

Musaki lets out a huge sigh and figured that this question was deeply emotional for him to answer because he's felt his share of dealing with a tragic moment, but it left him scarred at the age of three. He answered, "I didn't. I was completely depressed and it saddened me a lot through my childhood. I didn't even want to believe that they were dead and hoped that they'd still be okay. There's not a day that goes by when I don't think of them. But as I got older, someone told me that death always happens to people and we may not know how or even why it happened, but only to know that it's not our fault."

Manny lets out a few choked sobs and a sniffle and said, "But I feel so responsible for this tragedy."

"Don't be. What makes you say that?" asked Musaki.

Manny took a deep breath and replied, "When I was growing up, my parents didn't seem to love each other the way they used to anymore. We used to be a happy family until they split up...and then I was in the middle of who shares custody with me when I got older. They'd fight all the time and it would turn totally ugly."

Musaki widened his eyes to hear that the custody battle turned very ugly and that was something is grandfather totally left out and never expected to hear something like this and he asked, "How bad was it?"

"Worse. Arguements came by, they just spread lies about each other and it would get really, really violent. They always said that they didn't want me to see them like this, but I did and I really didn't like it. I just wished that it was all a nightmare and that it would go away, but I was wedged in the middle of their divorce. I didn't even do anything bad to them, but it didn't stop the arguing and the horrible things they said to each other. There were so many times that I just buried my head in a pillow and just cry myself to sleep at night." Manny added.

Musaki couldn't imagine seeing something like this if he was on Manny's position and it really shocked him to the core over something like this and he had no experiences in what divorce was like, but he could tell the effect that it had on Manny. Then, Musaki asked, "When you found out that they had a fatal disease, how did you react?"

"I was petrified. The fact that they have River Fever makes me really scared of losing both of my parents. I still loved them regardless and I wanted to do whatever I can to keep them alive so we can be happy again. But it was unsuccessful."

Musaki saw the look on Manny's face; a huge amount of guilt around him and it was like he could've done something to keep this from happening and Musaki could hear Manny blaming himself for whatever happened and Musaki couldn't do anything but give out another hug to his half-cousin and he said, "There was nothing you could've done. All of that stuff...it was never your fault to begin with. It just...happens."

Manny lets out a small whimper and buried his face with his hands and Musaki could see that he would want some alone time and he then said, "Things happen for a reason and...we may not know why, but that's the way life goes. The only thing we can do is just try our best to deal with it and hope that somehow...we'll be okay in the end."

Musaki pats him on the shoulder as he got up and left the room, leaving Manny to let it all out. He took one more glance at him as he laid his head against the wall and lets out one lone tear on his eye, thinking to himself, 'I'm so sorry that everything happened to you.'

* * *

><p>Emotional support between Manny and Musaki, huh? Stick around for there's more!<p> 


	8. Advice from Shin Hai

We take some advice from a certain wolf who knows what it feels like to lose someone that's close to him. Maybe that might help Manny out. Also, we reveal Musaki's favorite fruit.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Advice from Shin Hai<p>

Early morning comes in and Musaki was asleep in his bed as the sun shone through his eyes, causing him to let out a low groan and slowly woke up and just sat up, letting out a huge yawn, scratching his back and gets himself up out of the bed and walked around the hallway but not before making a stop to Manny's room to see how he's doing. He quietly went inside his room and he could see that he's okay, but could see some dried tears on his bed sheets and he immediately discovered that he had been crying from his sleep that night.

Musaki took a deep sigh and just patted his shoulder and whispered, "It'll be okay, Manny. You'll see."

Then, he quietly left the room and had Manny on his thoughts and he's hoping that there might be life after this so that when he returns to the Valley of Peace, he's hoping that this family will have a chance to heal. He makes a walk to the kitchen and saw his grandmother bringing in some fruit and he said, "Hey, grandma."

She was surprised to see Musaki and she went in for a deep hug and he held onto her so closely as if he doesn't want to let her go at all. She looked at him and she asked, "How's my grandson doing?"

"Pretty good. You?" asked Musaki.

"Doing fine. I just brought in some fruit if you want some." his grandmother said.

Musaki nodded his head quickly and he sees the hugest bag of fruit she brought in; strawberry, grape, bananas, blueberries, raspberries, apples, oranges, mango, papayas and kiwi, his favorite fruit. When he spotted the kiwi, Musaki immediately wanted a piece of it and he just peeled the layers and just took a bite of it. The sweet taste of it made Musaki completely happy and he asked, "How'd you know it was my favorite?"

"Your father used to love kiwi...and strawberries. I can recall a time that you wanted some kiwi when you were a little cub." his grandmother said.

Musaki lets out a small chuckle when she starts bringing up the time Musaki was a cub and he said, "That part I can barely remember. Plus, I love fruit."

"Yes, you did. So...I see you're here for the funeral, I see."

Musaki nodded his head at that and he said, "I have a full week-off of kung-fu training just to come here to see how everyone's doing. I haven't met my half-aunt and uncle, but I can tell that they were good people."

"Yes, they were...until the terrible divorce and the custody battle on who gets Manny. I can tell that that child was traumatized." his grandmother mentioned.

Musaki nodded his head in understanding and could completely see how it made a huge effect on Manny personally and he said, "What were they like before they were married?"

"Like any other couple. They had ups and downs and it was a no shortage of either. They were good people and sometimes they can turn into a different person of who they are. When they got married, I had always had high hopes for both of them and it started off really well and even after they had Manny, I figured that they were happy. But...as the years went on, they had their fights and sometimes it would get into an intoxicating love/hate fest when it comes to each other. When I heard that they were getting divorced, I could tell that it affected Manny the most and both of them had to fight each other...physical violence was how they deal with and I just wanted to take Manny in because he couldn't deal with that. He would often come over to our house and there was one moment when he asked me and your grandfather to live with us because he ran away from home one night." his grandmother explained.

Musaki's eyes completely widened when he heard that Manny ran away from home while he was dealing with the divorce and it was scary to hear that. Then he asked, "So what did you do?"

"I wasn't quite sure because me and your grandfather would get into arguments with his parents about Manny coming here and I told them to straighten themselves out and they didn't care if Manny was affected, they just wanted him back. I could see the ultimate pain on his face that he doesn't want to come back to an apparently unhappy home. I just felt so sorry for Manny and I just knew it was a matter of time that it would one day be too late."

"Right now, I just feel so sorry for him." Musaki added.

"We all are, but I'm just everything will be fine in the future." his grandmother said, patting Musaki in the shoulder.

Musaki then takes another kiwi and when he ate it, he could taste another ounce of sweetness coming in and he kept stuffing his face with kiwi, which made his grandmother started laughing and she said, "Your father used to do that."

"Do what?" Musaki asked, with mouth full.

Soon enough, Oak Sung walked in the house and then, he sees his grandson's face stuffed with kiwi and he started chuckling to himself and he said, "I always thought that your father would be that into kiwi and I see you got it from him."

Musaki started laughing as well after hearing this from his grandfather and he said, "I do love fruit."

"I bet they don't have any of these in the Valley of Peace." Oak Sung added.

"They only have bananas, oranges, apples, berries and other things. I'm not sure if they have kiwi yet. The other fruits are good, but I suddenly got a huge craving for kiwi and I hope they have it soon. Berries are my second fruit as well, but it's nothing compared to kiwi." Musaki said.

Oak Sung nodded his head as he started laughing and he said, "Shin Hai just asked me about you."

"How's he doing?" asked Musaki.

"Doing well. I think you should take Manny to meet him as he tells you about how he coped with the loss that he's faced in his life." Oak Sung added.

Musaki thought about this and it would be interesting to hear some of Shin Hai's words because since their reunion, it was like he was another family member to him, like a second father. He nodded his head and he said, "That'd be cool."

"I figured you'd like that idea." Oak Sung said, with a smile.

Later that day, Musaki and Manny headed on their way to Shin Hai's place and it made Manny really nervous to see who he's like and he asked, "You sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm positive. He was friends with my dad and I'm sure he'll be cool with you." Musaki replied.

When they made it to the village, he can see one of Shin Hai's kids and one of them is a 18 year-old grey wolf with hazel-green eyes, weighing in at 153 pounds, 5'9, wearing only khaki shorts and a tattoo of an eagle on his left arm and when Musaki walked over to the house, the young wolf looked up and he asked, "You're Xing-Fu, aren't you?"

Musaki looked at Manny for a second and then turned his attention back to the young wolf and he replied, "Yeah. Most people call me Musaki, so..."

He stands up and shook his hand and said, "My name's Shao. My dad has told me a lot about you and how he was friends with your father."

Musaki said, "How'd you know my dad?"

Shao took a deep breath when he scratched his head and replied, "I first saw him when I was born and he was the greatest person ever. Not to mention, he was like a second dad to me as well."

To hear that come from one of Shin Hai's offsprings made Musaki feel like he's most respected and also more appreciated than ever. He looked at Shao and he asked, "Well, I've known your dad, actually. We just reunited like last year due to my self-discovery. He never mentioned you before because I always thought they were like little pups."

Shao chuckled softly and he said, "Mostly, I've been around the village and stuff and at home, I guess."

"Well, is he here?"

"Yeah, he is."

Musaki and Manny were behind Shao as they walked in the house and almost immediately, in comes Shin Hai out of the room and he was surprised to see Musaki there and he went over and gave a huge hug and he said, "How you doing, Xing-Fu?"

"Pretty good, Shin. You?" asked Musaki.

Shin Hai took a deep sigh and he replied, "A little rough, but I'm okay. I heard about this kid's family and...it was a sheer tragedy."

Then, Shin sees Manny and he gives out a hug and Manny didn't know what to make of Shin Hai, but he accepted his hug anyway and his condolences. Shao chuckled softly and he said, "I'm gonna check on my sibs for a sec."

Musaki looks up at Shao and he said, "It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you. Hope we see each other again." Shao replied.

As Shao walks off, Shin Hai sits both Musaki and Manny down and the subject of loss is the hardest thing he had to explain. He takes a deep sigh and he looked up at Manny and he said, "When I heard that your parents died due to a fatal illness, it was really hard for me to hear this. I've know your dad personally because we were such good friends, but he never told me about this appararent custody battle before because I thought that he was fine."

"Why didn't he tell you?" asked Manny.

"I didn't know at the time until Oak Sung told me days before they died and I was really shocked. I mean, I know they divorced and all but I never thought it'd be that huge. Plus when he said that they had River Fever, I could tell that it was really serious. The fact that they both died at the same time was unbearable." Shin Hai continued.

Musaki then told Manny, "Shin Hai knows all about losses he had to endure most of his life and what it feels like."

Shin Hai nodded his head at this and he said, "Trust me, I've suffered huge losses since I was a pup. I lost my mom after I was born and my dad like abandoned me then later died and I felt like I was alone and that I never needed anyone to be there for me. When I started my pack, I was determined not to let anything happen to them because they've been through the same things I went through. The biggest loss I had to endure was my best friend's death...and it still hits me to this day."

Manny was curious to know who was Shin Hai's best friend that died and he asked, "Who was he?"

"Sakamoto Bushido-Akio." Shin Hai replied, with a strained voice.

"A.K.A...my father." Musaki added.

Manny was immediately surprised to hear that Musaki's dad was best friends with Shin Hai and hearing this made it a little more amazed and real it had become. The look on Shin Hai's face was damaging to see and he said, "Every night...for 14 years, I think of that day when Sakamoto and his wife was killed by that Tai Lung monster. If I had been there to save him, he'd still be alive. To lose my parents is one thing...but to lose my best friend and his wife made a huge impact on me. I felt so guilty and so bitter, I started blaming myself for letting this happen and my life was on a downward spiral...depression, drugs, alcohol seeped in and mounds of anger and paranoia messed me up so much that the image of the tragedy got the best of me. I was the one hurting myself and most of my pack members wanted me to get some help so they sent me to the Valley of Peace to help me cope with moving on with the loss of Sakamoto and I'll never forget that person...the one responsible for putting my life back on track; Master Oogway. If it wasn't for him...or Xing-Fu's joyful picture of him, I wouldn't be here right now. I lost my two wives and mostly, the people in my life were gone away from me in short amount of time."

Hearing this made both Musaki and Manny think about how life is very precious and time is way too short to be so sad all the time. Manny then asked, "What kept you going?"

"What keeps me going...my kids, mostly. They make me get up and just live. And what really keeps me going is the spirit of my best friend that continues to live on. Though the people in your life are gone, their spirit is still here...in your heart." Shin Hai replied.

Manny looked down on his chest and almost understood what it meant and Musaki said, "I had the same feeling I had when one of my guardians told me the same thing. I know my parents wouldn't want me to be miserable for the rest of my life and feel sad all the time because of their loss. They're still alive in my heart and I'll never let it go...no matter what."

Looking at both Shin Hai and Musaki, it made Manny realize that all of this meant that their spirits will live on and on forever and maybe his parents' spirit will be there too. He nodded his head in agreement about this and he said, "I never thought about it before."

"Death is a natural part of life, kid. We just live our lives and that our loved ones will always looking down at us, waiting for them to join us someday." Shin Hai said, patting Manny's head.

"I was gonna say the same thing." Musaki added.

Manny was extremely glad that Musaki talked him into going and though he still misses his parents, he felt like they'll always be there for him in his heart no matter what life throws at him.

* * *

><p>Very heartfelt, right? More on the way!<p> 


	9. Getting to Know Musaki

Manny then gets to know Musaki a little better. Let's see how this goes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Getting to Know Musaki<p>

Later that evening, Manny was sitting on top of Oak Sung's roof just to watch the sunset and the skies. He felt a small, gentle breeze going through his fur and he had his parents pretty much in his mind. Though some of Shin Hai's words came upon his grasp, it barely soothed his emotional pain he was still going through. His biggest worry is that he might forget about them and who they were despite being put in the middle of his parent's bitter custody battle and their divorce.

Though he still blamed himself for whatever had happened before they were dead and still wished that there was something he could've done to prevent it. He lets out a deep sigh and a little groan of frustration as he wrapped his arms around his head to try to shield his face from crying.

He then looks up towards the roof as he sees Musaki walking alongside his grandparents and with Kiba, Toboe, Tsume and Hige just talking and stuff like that and it got Manny thinking that though they met for a short while, he kinda felt like he wanted to get to know his half-cousin really well.

Couple of minutes later, Manny went in to see Musaki sitting on the living room, looking at old pictures of his parents in their happy times and wished that they'd still be alive today and it made him think about how fortunate he had with them in those three years of his early life. He lets out a heavy sigh as he looked at the picture of him as a cub along with his parents and it was like something that he will always remember.

Suddenly, he turns around and was surprised to see Manny right behind him and he lets out a soft chuckle and he said, "Thought I was gonna do kung-fu on you, dude."

Manny scratched the back of his head and he said, "Yeah, sorry. Listen...I kinda want to know a little bit about yoruself. I mean, you have told me that your parents were killed by Tai Lung almost 14 years ago, right?"

Musaki nodded his head and said, "Yeah."

"I was thinking that maybe I should know a few things about you, like what's interesting about you and things like that." Manny added.

"Um...okay. Well, after my parents were killed, I was put in the Bao Gu Orphanage at the Valley of Peace. 10 whole years of loneliness, bullying and coping with the fact that my parents were gone. I just let my childhood slip away and it got replaced by years of grieving. Even at that age, I had no idea how to get through things like that. I like drawing, singing, writing, cooking, reading manga, dancing and also some kung-fu." Musaki explained.

Manny felt like he was listening to someone that he has been through a lot and maybe even share the same interest. Then, he asked, "Did you get adopted?"

"Yeah, I got adopted. Have you ever heard of a place called the Jade Palace?" asked Musaki.

"I've heard about it before, actually. I know that it's home with the legendary grandmaster Shifu along with the notorious Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior." Manny said.

Musaki lets out a small nervous chuckle and he said, "That's where I live."

Manny was completely shocked and he really didn't expect that to come out of Musaki's mouth when he said that he lives in the Jade Palace and he asked, "How long?"

"Close to 4 years now." Musaki replied.

The fact that Musaki lives in the Jade Palace really surprised Manny because he started thinking that he might be a kung-fu master or something and he asked, "Are you like a kung-fu master yet?"

Musaki chuckled sheepishly at that question and nervously scratched the back of his head and said, "No, I'm still a student. But I'm a master-in-training though. It's not official yet, although I am getting good at it."

"I bet it must be awesome to live with such amazing kung-fu masters." Manny said.

"Yeah, it is. I admire them a lot and it's like they get to be my family now. They can be a little dysfunctional and really crazy at times, but at the end of the day, we're a tight-knit team. I've been through a lot of ups and downs with them, but sometimes the downside of it is dealing with Tigress." Musaki explains.

"Why's that?"

"Well...she can be a little difficult to deal with. She sometimes takes everything seriously. Not saying it's a bad thing, but there comes a point where she takes things either seriously, too seriously or way too seriously...and the result of it is pretty much all of the above. See, I really don't take her anger seriously because she loses her temper over the smallest little things like accidents or misunderstandings and it somewhat scares me a lot because I'm always afraid that she might really hurt me or even kill me, granted that she's a tiger. But everyone else, I get along with just fine and I know I can come to them rather than Tigress...sometimes, which makes her a little envious, I guess."

It made Manny a little bit surprised to know that Tigress would be like that at times and he never really thought of her that way. He then asked, "Is she...mean?"

"That's unexplainable...but sometimes she's mean and sometimes she's not. We don't really get along much because we get on each other's nerves at times, so I try my best to avoid her whenever she walks past me. She brings out the worst in me and I really don't know if I can come to her for anything and I'm scared to because she might get mad at me, try to hurt me or not even care. But I know she does...but she rarely shows it." Musaki added.

"I see."

"But other than that, I got pretty good friends at the Valley of Peace and some are just old and new friends."

Manny nodded his head and he smiled at the fact that he got to know his half-cousin really well. Musaki then said, "So...what do I need to know about you?"

Manny bit his lip as well to tell Musaki a few things about him and he replied, "Well...I like music a lot, I'm good at mahjong, I like reading and writing as well."

"What kind of books you like to read?" asked Musaki.

"Just friendship stories and I'm just getting into manga. Shao gave me some really awesome manga books to really feats my eyes on." Manny added.

Musaki widened his eyes to know that Manny's a big fan of manga and he said, "Okay, you had me at manga, dude."

"Yeah. So...Shin Hai, he's a good person." Manny said.

Musaki nodded his head and he said, "He's a really great person if you get to know him. He knows a thing about losses and he knows that it's no one's fault that it was the cause of it. It just happens, you know? All you have to do is just appreciate the people in your life and be grateful for that as well."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>Isn't that great cousin bonding? More is heading your way!<p> 


	10. Family Helping Family

More bonding with Musaki and Manny as Musaki takes Manny to his birth home...his parents' cave.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Famliy Helping Family<p>

Over the next couple of days until the funeral, Musaki has been able to spend more time with Manny, just getting to know each other and maybe learn a few things from each other while the rest of the Bushido-Akio clan sets up the funeral for Manny's parents. Manny was still grieving over the loss and still felt like it just happened, but he felt a sense of comfort when he's around Musaki and assures him that everything will be better and that there's gonna be life after all of this.

At the same time, Musaki then takes Manny to somewhere that will be completely most memorable; his first home. They go through the forests until they reached a secluded place and as they made their way down, they see a waterfall near the cave and the look on Manny's eyes were completely widened as he witnessed something really awesome. He asked, "What's this?"

Musaki lets out a small chuckle and he replied, "This is my old home. It's pretty much where I started off in the first three years of my life...all before I lived in the Jade Palace."

Manny walked slowly behind him, taking in every sight of this place as if it was really special and somewhat perfect. The waterfall definitely became a huge surprise from him because it's near a cave and when he sees Musaki enter the cave, he walked in as well. Once inside, everything's the same was as it was left nearly 14 years ago.

"I gotta say...this is really impressive." Manny added.

Musaki looked at Manny for a second and smiled at him about embracing his own origins and he replied, "Thanks. It's not much, but we had each other. It's been untouched after my parents died and I was in the orphanage. I got to see where I almost grew up and each time I visit Shanghai Secluded Valley, I always come here for some peace and just to reminisce."

Manny took a look at some artwork on the cavern walls that a young Musaki left and he sees a paw print on the center of it and he pretty much figured that it was something that was special to him. Suddenly, he sees a mark on the front of his paw pad and it was a Japanese symbol for something that was completely remarkable.

Musaki could tell that Manny's looking at the paint of his paw pad and looking at the mark on his hand and he said, "My dad made that mark in my hand when I was younger."

Manny then took a look at it and he finally sees it for the first time and he said, "What is the mark?'

"It's Kibou."

Manny stared at Musaki with a huge confused look on his face as if he was talking in gibberish and he asked, "What?"

"Kibou. It means 'hope' in Japanese." Musaki replied.

Manny looks at Musaki for a bit and is actually surprised to see that he knows Japanese like the back of his head and he never expected him to be in his nationality. He always thought he was Chinese and he asked, "But...I thought pandas like us are from here."

"They are. But some of my family hail from Japan. From what I learned, half of us are Chinese and the other half is from Japan. Because of it, we blend in pretty well and most of my dad's family do hail from Japan, though some emigrate from China and became full Japanese when they're born. It has been that way for a number of years. The whole time I thought I was Chinese...until about a year ago, I found out that I was born of both Chinese and Japanese descent. I was born by a Japanese dad and a Chinese mom, so I think that fit the puzzle pieces together. I had to know who my family were and who I am and I actually did. I barely tell people about my species ethnicity because of how they'll react to it and to shelter myself from being completely discriminated against. When I'm in the Valley of Peace, I'm Musaki Meng...but here, I'm Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Bushido-Akio Meng Cheng Xi-Wang...that will always be here to stay." Musaki explained.

It made Manny feel inspired to hear something like this from his half-cousinand it's like he wants to embrace himself for who he is and Musaki smiled at him and said, "You seem overwhelmed by all this."

Manny takes a second to catch his breath and he said, "A lot overwhelmed. I mean...you've been through a lot of stuff in your life and you're still able to smile on everything. You losing your parents and being in an orphanage for 10 years, suffering through a lot of pain and you got stronger through it all. Most of us could never do that."

"I know for a fact that my parents are still looking down at me from heaven and it's because of them that I grew stronger each and every day." Musaki replied.

"So...you do kung-fu?"

"Yep. Most of my life when I started at age 2. Then, I made it a huge priority when I saw the Furious Five when I got older and figured that's what I might do for the rest of my life, be a well-respected yet humble kung-fu master." Musaki added.

"You have any moves you can show me?" asked Manny.

Musaki was surprised to hear that Manny wants to see his kung-fu moves and it was like he was inspired to try it so quickly and he said, "Yeah, sure."

As soon as they stepped out of the cave, Musaki shows him a few examples on doing kung-fu and he starts off with some swing-kicks, backflips, splits, twirls and other kung-fu moves he's doing which surprised and amazed Manny. He stood there with his mouth dropped and he said, "Whoa...what do these guys at the Jade Palace teach you?"

"Kung-fu is excellence in self. Being the best you can be. See, it doesn't have to be about hitting someone, though it is a small portion of it. It's not what you got in your moves, but what you got in you." Musaki said.

Manny was a little confused on that one and he asked, "Where do I have it?"

Musaki then points towards his chest and then he said, "It's what you got in your heart and in your spirit. Once you know what that's really all about, that's how you'll excel on being the best you can be. Some people got it and some don't have it...but my kung-fu skills are a gift that I've got inside of me in such a good purpose."

Manny quickly gets what he's saying and Musaki could see that he's starting to understand it a little bit more and Musaki starts it off and Manny emulates it and as the day goes by, they start off doing some kung-fu training of their own bringing in Musaki's talents to Manny and using it for something amazing.

They were totally unaware that Oak Sung was watching them the whole time and he seemed very impressed with his grandson...giving his half-cousin some lessons on kung-fu and he decided that he wanted to join in. He then comes down and gets in front of them, which caught their attention as Oak Sung brought out some moves he made, which surprised and stunned both boys.

He lets out a small chuckle and asked, "Who says old people can't do kung-fu?"

Musaki was impressed to see his own grandfather bust out some moves and even gave him a high-five and said, "You must've gotten a lot of skills from me."

"No...from Master Oogway." Oak Sung replied.

Manny widened his eyes at that as he heard about Oogway before and he asked, "You know Master Oogway?"

"Know him? He was my mentor when I was Xing-Fu's age...and we got off being really good friends later on. And I'm pretty sure that his amazing skills and wisdom has an effect on our family as well." Oak Sung added.

Musaki smiled at his grandfather for that and he said, "I think the Furious Five will be so jealous when they find out."

Oak Sung lets out a slight chuckle and said, "I've known Oogway since before they were even born. He definitely taught me and your father the real meanings of kung-fu. It's a gift and you must never take advantage of that gift."

Musaki nodded his head in understanding for that and he said, "I will. You wanna join in?"

"I've got some moves that will give Master Shifu a run for his money. After this, we head back to the valley because the funeral is tomorrow." Oak Sung said.

"Coolio."

Then, all three of them started practicing their kung-fu moves and it was then there that Musaki is really grateful for the people in his life...both his real family and his kung-fu family and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>And that's where Musaki introduces Manny to kung-fu. Won't be long until the funeral.<p> 


	11. Pre Funeral Jitters

Nervousness seeps in the day before the funeral.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Pre-Funeral Jitters<p>

As nightfalls, Manny was sitting in front of Oak Sung's house looking really nervous and also still in the midst of coping with his parent's death as the funeral reaches closer and closer. It was hard to believe that it had been almost a week already since they died of River Fever and didn't really know what it might be to say goodbye to both of them.

Soon enough, he sees Kiba, Toboe, Hige and Tsume walk by to him and the looks on their faces were full of condolences and sympathy for him and he said, "Hey, guys."

Kiba was the first one to come in and he stuck out his paw, hoping to shake it and Manny was a little nervous thinking that he might bite him and he slowly reaches his hand towards his paw and when he grabbed it, he shook it and it was like instant respect came in and Kiba said, "I'm Kiba and I've heard a lot of things about you already...like your parents' death. My pack members and I want you to know that we're really sorry for your loss."

Manny lets out a deep sigh and he replied, "Thanks. It's been really hard these past couple of days for me because it just happened so quickly."

Toboe comes in and he walks up to Manny and he said, "It's like a big surprise for us because we never even met them, but when I saw their bodies for the first time, it was like a scary sight to see and when I saw you, I just reached out and wanted to be there. It's what we do for ourselves as well as other people."

Suddenly, in comes Musaki coming out of the house and he sees Kiba, Hige, Toboe and Tsume around Manny and he didn't expect them to come, but they were glad they did anyway and he said, "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Hey, Musaki. How's it going?" asked Hige.

"Going fine, actually." Musaki replied, as he sat down next to Manny.

Tsume takes a deep breath and he said, "We're coming to the funeral tomorrow and Kiba said that it might be a good thing to just be there for Manny. We've been like family in this valley for several years since we arrived and you've been like family to us very quickly."

"Yeah, sometimes we wish you could live here." Toboe added.

That comment really stuck to Musaki a little bit and he said, "So do I."

Then, Musaki turned to Manny and he could sense that he's getting really nervous about the funeral and he puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "It's gonna be okay."

"I know. It's just that...me seeing my parent's dead corpses in a coffin might be too much for me to endure. Seeing them die is one thing but seeing their dead bodies in front of everyone for the last time...I just don't know if I can handle myself because I might really lose it at the funeral." Manny said, while pacing around and just putting his hand on his head in frustration.

Kiba could sense that grieving over something like this would be hard for Manny to get over and he said, "We all share the same pain you go through."

"How?"

Kiba then explains to him, "When something happens to one person in an emotional blow, we all share the same thing and experience loss in several ways and we feel sorry for that one person and that our condolences go out to their family."

Manny blinked a couple of times before getting all misty-eyed and he said, "I guess so. But I'm still not sure how to get over this."

Toboe reached out and put his paw on Manny's shoulder and he said, "It always happens all the time because we've seen our sights of death on somebody before and it's usually someone you're close to. Death never comes with an instruction manual because we never know when it hits us until it does, but it's a natural part of life."

"Toboe's right...for once. Sometimes the people you love won't be there anymore, but it doesn't mean they'll leave you forever for their spirit will always be a guide over you. What matters is that you've got the people you love the most right behind you and they'll always be there to pick you up when you fall. It's the most important feeling you'll ever have." Kiba added.

Looking at all of these wolves, each of them have a sense of meaning about things like this and Manny could sense what they're saying and then he turned to Musaki for a bit and Musaki tells him, "And we'll be right there for you in the funeral tomorrow."

Manny's eyes were flowing with tears as he quickly wipes them from his eyes and he said, "Thanks, you guys."

"Anytime." Hige added.

"Your grief...is our grief." Kiba said.

* * *

><p>Was that awesome or what? Next up...the funeral!<p> 


	12. The Funeral

And here's the funeral! Plus, we get a surprise guest in this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: The Funeral<p>

The next day, everyone in Shanghai Secluded Valley has gathered around to attend the funeral of Manny's parents and everyone in Musaki's relatives decided to come by as a family to pay their last respects. Musaki started walking out of Oak Sung's house, taking a deep breath and trying to keep himself composed over this as he didn't want to break down in hysterics as he shares that grief with everyone else, though he never really met them before.

His biggest regret would be not meeting them for the first time and his life has pretty much been blank since his parents died 14 years ago that he had lost track of his family relatives and he feels a deep amount of it as well as sorrow for Manny. As soon as he walked out of the door, he sees Manny sitting there with his head hung down and he sits down next to him because he could tell from the look on his face that going to see his parents get buried might be too much for him to endure.

He puts his hand on Manny's shoulder in hopes of getting his spirit lifted up a little and he asked, "You okay?"

Manny didn't even respond. All he could do is just let out a sad sigh and when he slowly looked up at his half-cousin, his eyes were all red and puffy and Musaki could tell that he was crying. Manny lets a couple of tears fall out from his face and he finally said, "I don't know if I can face myself. Seeing both of my parents laid in a coffin lifeless...it just adds to the guilt too much."

"I know it's overwhelming for you...but they're your family. It would mean a lot to your parents if you did come for them. Heck, it would mean a lot to the entire family if you came because we all grieve the same way you do." Musaki added.

Manny fell silent for a minute and then turned away from Musaki because he knew he was right. He just wasn't sure to admit the fact that everyone in the family are attending to see his parents get buried. But at the same time, he loved his parents so much that he would be willing to do anything for them, even if it means attending their funeral. Saying goodbye to them would be really hard for him and it hit him the ultimate hardest of all. Manny then lets out a soft sigh and a sniffle and replied, "I guess."

Musaki stood up for a minute and then gives Manny a huge hug for support. Musaki then whispered, "Family will always stay with you...through the good, bad and the ugly."

Manny takes a deep breath for a minute and tried to muster up every ounce of strength he can gather to get through this and when they see Oak Sung and his wife coming out, they could tell that they're ready for the family gathering and they followed them on the way to the funeral. Right away, Manny looked at Musaki and asked, "Am I doing the right thing?"

Musaki then looks at Manny deep in the eyes and he replied, "You're doing this for the family. That's good enough for me."

Later on, they all arrived at a little garden further from the valley and as everyone entered, everyone passed by the coffin to see Manny's parents for the last time to pay their last respects and the sight of that made Manny more anxious than ever and when he slowly walked up to see them, he felt the same way his parents' bodies were; numb. He was at a loss for words and didn't really know what to say, but the more he thought, the more emotional he got as it became too overwhelming for him. To know that a full week has passed by so quickly since their death, Manny doesn't know how to describe it in words other than it was a tragic loss.

He looks at them and he whispered, "Mom...dad...I am so sorry...for everything."

He then felt someone's paw from his shoulder and when he looked up, it was only Shao. Manny lets out a heavy sigh as Shao gives him a deep hug and shared that grief with him. Shao then whispered, "I'm sorry for your loss, Manny."

"Thanks, Shao." Manny said, tearfully.

Shao then looks at the coffin and sees Manny's parents for the first time and he could tell that this death hit Manny the hardest and then he looked at Manny and asked, "That's them, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Manny replied.

Shao lets out a deep sigh and he said, "It's a tragic loss."

Manny totally agreed with Shao for a second as this tragedy was nothing short of a loss. He then walks where Musaki is and everyone sat down on the ground as the funeral starts. Just then, Oak Sung walked in fron of everyone as he said some words to everyone in the Valley.

"We are gathered here today to say our final farwell to Xiao-Li and Kumiko Akio. What is said about them...they were good people, not to mention great parents to their only child, Manny. We should not be able to discuss about the tumultous relationship they have endured, but of the joy they really had. Xiao-Li brought out the best in us and lifted up everyone's spirits and has become nothing more than a great cousin to my son, Sakamoto. These two were like the best of friends though they were barely related, but nevertheless...a bond like that has never been more stronger that Xiao-Li's. Kumiko...is a very beautiful, gifted gem that has always lightening up everyone when she walks in a room or even in our home. Though they had their issues with each other, it does not compare to the love they had with each other." Oak Sung said.

As he went on, everyone in the audience is a little teary-eyed during this whole thing and Manny lets some tears fall down from his face and Musaki sees him looking like he was about to cry, so he reached out for support as he places his arm around Manny's shoulder for comfort and Manny didn't know what to make of it, but he accepted it regardless.

Just then, Musaki turns around and to his surprise...a familiar grey wolf appeared out of nowhere and he walked in with a little bowtie around his neck and spiky hair groomed up and when he walked towards Musaki's row...Musaki was definitely shocked to see who it was.

"Arizona?" Musaki asked, whispering.

Soon enough, Oak Sung looked up and sees Arizona standing there and he asked, "Arizona...you came here?"

Arizona looks up at Oak Sung and he replied, "Yes. Just to support Musaki as well as his half-cousin for this family tragedy."

Oak Sung didn't expect that to happen, but he was definitely pleased that he would do something for Musaki's relatives and soon enough, another round of guests came forth in shades of black, white, green, orange, blue and yellow standing beside Arizona as they all let out a bow of respect and Musaki was surprised to see his adopted family coming by as they looked at Musaki with the utmost sympathy they had for this tragedy.

Musaki widened his eyes at that and he said, "You guys..."

"We all came here for Musaki. If that means much to him, then it means a lot to all of us." Shifu spoke up.

Oak Sung lets out a smile for that and he said, "Xing-Fu is really lucky to have a family like you."

Shifu looks at Musaki as they all sat down in different rows as the funeral proceeds and all the while, everyone lets out different eulogies on Manny's parents and in every word they gave them, Manny definitely feels every ounce of emotion he could possibly feel despite the fact that he had been through so much during their parents' split.

Then, Manny was called to play a little instrumental song as he got his little flute and when he faced everyone else, he started playing a somber and beautiful tune that will tug everyone else's heartstrings almost as if he's performing it to his parents. It brought in tears in everyone's eyes, took their breaths away and completely captured everyone else's heart.

When the funeral was over, everyone placed the coffin underneath a tombstone so that they can rest in peace. For Manny, letting go of a grief is a big challenge he'll take, but with Musaki's comforting support, he'll try his hardest to get through this. Meanwhile, everyone pays their sympathy to Manny giving out comforting words for him and it was something he definitely needed.

Not long after, Arizona comes up in front of Manny for the first time and he wasn't sure what to say because he met him for the first time and he said, "It was pretty beautiful, what you played."

Manny lets out a deep sigh and he replied, "I made that for my parents. I just wanted to do this for them."

Arizona nodded his head and said, "I'm sure they'll appreciate it. My name's Arizona. I'm friends with your half-cousin, Musaki."

"I'm Manny. Musaki never told me much about you." Manny said, shaking his paw.

"There's a lot of things about Musaki you don't know about...other than the fact that he's a great person. You're a lucky person."

"Yeah."

Arizona lifts his chin up and he said, "Things will get better. I hope everything turns out well for you."

Manny nodded his head softly as Arizona walks off and he lets out a deep sigh and seconds later, he sees Shifu, the Furious Five and Po for the first time and it was like the legendary kung-fu masters have come to pay their respects to Manny's parents. It was totally out of the blue, but it did mean a lot to him to come out. He looks at all of them and said, "I'm not worthy to be in your presence. I mean...you're awesome, but...why me? Why'd you guys come here?"

Tigress looks up at Manny and she then said, "For Musaki. We felt that it would be important to him that we attend your parents' funeral because he's our family as well."

That completely made him feel like he was important and having the best kung-fu masters in China come to support Manny in his time of need was rewarding. Just then, Musaki walks by, still surprised by their unexpected appearance and he said to Manny, "That's my adopted family. I've been with them for 4 years now. This is Master Shifu, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five."

"We've met." Manny said.

Manny bows to them as he departs and Musaki looks over at all of them and he asked, "Why'd you guys came?"

"Lil' Saki...we've bene thinking a lot about what you said about family being important and that it's the only thing we have. If it means that much to you, it means a lot to us too." Po replied.

Musaki smiled at them for a bit and he said, "Thank you guys for coming over. It's almost as if you're a part of this family too."

"We are." Shifu added.

* * *

><p>Didn't expect the kung-fu masters come in, huh? A few more chapters left!<p> 


	13. Relative Dynamics

Now the kung-fu masters look at the family dynamics of the Bushido-Akio clan and there's gonna be a little Tigress/Musaki bonding moment to air out their issues.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Relative Dynamics<p>

Sometime later, everyone of Musaki's relatives have been to Oak Sung's place just to attend a little family gathering after the funeral and when the kung-fu masters came along, they never saw anything like it. All thoughts were completely floating around their heads thinking that they attended this gathering just to support Musaki's family during this family tragedy. As they came in, mostly everyone felt completely awestruck to have the most respect kung-fu masters of China to attend for they felt as if they're a part of it as well.

Just then, Shin Hai walks in front of the masters with confusing and surprised looks on their faces wondering why everyone else is bowing for them and Viper asked, "How come they're welcoming us?"

Shin Hai lets out a soft chuckle and he replied, "Ever since you brought Xing-Fu back here last year after nearly 14 years of not seeing him, we felt like we owe you our lives and our gratitude. When you guys took him in, it just made us think that he's well taken care of already and you all turned him to the young panda he is today. We all never lost hope knowing that one day he'll come back to us and it's what we've ever wished for. We welcome you all to Shanghai Secluded Valley not only as our important guests, but as an immediate part of the Bushido-Akio clan."

Shifu felt the most honored to hear those words coming out of Shin Hai and he said, "Musaki is a part of us that would never be complete. He was not born normal, but he was born a warrior."

"That's what his father always told him...he can't be a warrior on the outside if he's not one on the inside."

Those kind of words struck most of the masters to the core that though Musaki could be an aspiring warrior, he's automatically a warrior...from deep inside. Shifu then turns to Shin Hai and he told him, "Fathers always know how to describe their own young."

"Yes, they do."

Soon enough, Musaki was hanging with Manny and Shao for a while, just talking about everything and for Manny, he felt like he could talk to Musaki about anything now that he's able to open up about everything. Since getting to know his half-cousin really well, he felt as if he can be just his cousin. Manny then tells Musaki, "So...the kung-fu warriors, do you guys do kung-fu a lot?"

"Yep. We train almost everyday." Musaki replied.

"So...is that all you guys do? Like training all day?" asked Shao.

"Well...not really. I mean, we do train a lot, but sometimes we do chores, we have holidays off sometimes and we celebrate traditional events that have been going on for hundreds of years." Musaki explained.

Shao widened his eyes at that and he said, "Wow...you must be really lucky."

Musaki chuckles softly and he said, "What's luck go to do with it? I'm just grateful for everything that's been happening in my life for the past couple of years and I would never take anything for granted, not even kung-fu. To me, it's a really special gift that I had since I was only two and I don't know why I'm so gifted, but I'm just glad I have it because I love it so much."

Manny then asks Musaki, "Do you guys ever have some sort of spats with each other?"

Musaki hesitated to answer that question knowing fully intact that there are a lots of spats, but not too intense in the palace and he replied, "Little bit. We're kinda dysfunctional and stuff, which are some parts I try not to get too much involved in and sometimes the only times I get into a spat is with me and Tigress and my most fear is that it might turn violent because her temper is quick. I mean, she kinda takes things literally when I joke and stuff and even the little things that isn't a big deal turns into a huge ordeal for her. All I can say is that she's sorta her own worst enemy, but she's everyone's worst enemy."

"How so?" asked Shao.

"Well...she worries too much about what other people think of her and she sorta pushes them away for whatever reason because she doesn't want to 'hurt' anyone...which is sorta questionable." Musaki replied.

"Sounds like you know this from experience." Manny added.

Musaki lets out a huge sigh and he said, "Yeah, it didn't start off as well when I first came here because she was a little bit envious of me and as the years went by...things sorta changed and some remained the same. It kinda makes it hard for me to just try to talk to her about any problems I have because I know that she might not care or if she'll totally lose it if I might say something and then she might totally take words into my mouth and twist them so it's easier to go to someone else about my problems rather than her because they're that easier to listen and understand; like Viper, Monkey, Crane, Po and Shifu...but mostly Shifu because I pretty much go to him the most."

Musaki was unaware that Tigress overheard everything he said and it sorta gave her a slap in the face to know that she might actually push Musaki away from her as everyone else, but what really hit her hard was when he said that turns to Shifu the most when it comes to his problems instead of her. She never really thought how Musaki felt about it and the more she thought about it, the more sorrowful she seemed. She then makes her way back to the house, feeling like Musaki didn't really like to be around her that much.

Soon enough, all three boys came inside the house and suddenly, Musaki sees Arizona walking his way and sure enough, he introduced him to Shao and meets Manny again and then after Arizona met Shao, he started telling him everything about Musaki and mentioning that Musaki saved Arizona intrigued Shao into thinking that Musaki is definitely a good person and a really selfless one at that, which made Musaki feel a lot happier than usual.

Later on, Musaki steps outside to get some fresh air as he watched the night stars, seeing how beautiful they look and it also reminds him of his parents looking down on him from those stars and he knows for a fact that they're there to guide him and watch him over no matter what.

Suddenly, one orange striped paw went on his shoulder and when Musaki turned around, he sees that it was Tigress standing next to him. He lets out a heavy sigh thinking this might be one of those conflicting moments that he had to endure back at the Jade Palace and he was definitely nervous to see what she might want. He didn't know if she was sad or angry about something but by the look on her face, it was like a mixture of both, something that really made him feel scared deep inside.

An awkward stare comes in full force and Musaki slowly backed away for a bit, thinking that she might claw him for no reason and Musaki wanted to break the silence a little and asked, "What did I do wrong?"

Tigress just stared at him, but not in a way that she would normally do...like she would care less and everything. It was a stare of growing concern and she asked, "Am I really that bad to you?"

Musaki looked confused for a minute and asked, "What do you mean?"

Tigress lets out a huge sigh and she told him, "I know I'm not that easy to deal with...especially because of how I am. Did I really mistreat you the way I did?"

"Sorta." Musaki replied, with hesitation.

"How come you said that I'm everyone's worst enemy?" asked Tigress.

Suddenly it all hit him...Tigress overheard everything Musaki said to Manny and Shao about the dynamics back at the Jade Palace and he didn't know that she actually heard him at the time and he didn't know how to answer that because he didn't know if he would get yelled at or being punched in the face for it and he nervously asked, "Where'd you hear that?"

"From you."

Musaki scratched the back of his head in nervousness and he replied, "Well, when you get mad over little things or even when things are total accidents, you kinda want to just fight anyone to make them think they deserve it. Whether it's jokes, accidents or even comments that isn't that serious, you pretty much intimidate anyone to think that maybe they do deserve to get beaten up. I've often heard most of the members of the Five say that they do respect you, but they also fear you."

The comment hit Tigress like a bag of bricks to hear that most of the members of the Five fear her and she never really heard them express it that way before and she asked, "Why would they fear me?"

"You know how you get when you get mad? You sorta...want to give anyone that gets on your nerves what they deserve...a trip to the graveyard." Musaki replied, in a hesitating tone.

She had her answer. She knew right then and there that her temper became the solid reason why the Five both respect her but also fear her at the same time. She then said, "I'm a monster, am I?"

"They didn't say that exactly...not yet, anyway. But I kinda don't like it when you're mad because it makes me feel like you do want to hurt me on purpose and through the four years I lived with you guys, there was lots of sadness and fear when it involves you. That's sorta the reason why I would turn to anyone else instead of you when I feel that way because it might add to my unhappiness." Musaki admitted.

Perhaps that was it...Tigress felt unhappy in her life that she was gonna do the same thing to anyone else and she didn't really want that because she didn't want to be abandoned again and to see that Musaki has been afraid of her the whole time, she felt somewhat surprised to hear this coming from him and she didn't know how to respond to that. She then came to Musaki and just said to him, "You kept this for 4 years?"

"Since the first year." Musaki replied.

With that, Tigress wrapped her arms around him and just gave him a deep hug because she felt really sorry for him after hearing Musaki admit the truth about her and she told him, "I didn't mean to make you unhappy and if I had done so, then I'm really sorry. And I'm sorry if I had been jealous of you the whole time."

"Why would you be jealous of me?" asked Musaki.

"When I look at your relatives, I see that everyone has that strong bond that's not broken and how in tragedy, everyone still smiles about it and that they have each other. I never knew what that feels like." Tigress added.

Musaki then told her, "We have two choices in situations like this; either let this tragedy take power over us and feel miserable or we can stand strong and remember that we can overcome anything if we have each other. We always choose the latter part simply because in the Bushido-Akio family, we all stand together through hardship, tragedy and struggles and we still have a smile on our face. As long as we have each other, nothing else matters."

Tigress was a little surprised to hear something come out of Musaki...which made her wonder that has he grown to be...wise? At such a young age? Her jaw hung open after hearing those kinds of words come out of Musaki's mouth, thinking that it might've been on Oogway's scroll and it wasn't long until Musaki saw the thought in her eyes and he said, "It's the Bushido-Akio philosophy motto."

Just then, Manny, Shao and Arizona came out and sees Tigress and Musaki standing outside and Shao looks over and he asked, "So...you guys like brother and sister?"

Tigress looks at Musaki with confusion and Musaki replied, "Somewhat. But...yeah."

Shao then went up to Musaki and he said, "Your friend Arizona told me what you brought him to the Jade Palace to have a pretty awesome life away from a life of oppression and rough times. My dad was right about you...you are a great warrior."

Musaki then looks at Arizona for a bit and he feels completely honored to hear something like that and he asked, "You said that about me?"

Arizona nodded his head and he just smiled at him and said, "You're the reason I'm still safe and sound and made me the person I am now. Above anything...you're my salvation."

"I am?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah, you just saved my life and I wish that I can do the same thing for someone else as you've done for me." Arizona replied.

Just then, Arizona comes in to give Musaki a hug and Musaki definitely felt his heart melting of warmness and happiness bursting out of him and he said, "Thanks, Arizona. I feel really appreciated."

"I'd do anything for you and I know you'd do the same for me." Musaki added.

Suddenly, Manny comes in and he looked at Musaki really misty-eyed and he said, "I never thought that someone I would know in a week would become a great friend...even though we're related. It's gonna be hard to move on after this whole tragedy with my parents...but I know that because of you, my parents will always be there for me."

Musaki nodded his head and then told him, "Just keep them in your heart."

Manny quickly went up to Musaki and hugged him tightly, like he was never gonna let him go and Musaki realized that Manny had that attachment to his half-cousin like never before and that he was glad to come into his life for the first time. With that, Manny whispered, "I will."

Seconds later, Oak Sung comes out and he said, "We're about to head over to your parent's statue for our ceremonial candlelight vigil honoring the lives of Manny's parents."

Tigress seemed really curious about this ceremonial vigil and she asked, "What's this about?"

Shao then answered, "Whenever someone in the Bushido-Akio clan or some villagers pass away, we hold a candlelight vigil to honor the loss of those people and bring comfort to their family."

That made Tigress seem interested to see this and as soon as they headed inside, mostly everyone went over to the streets of Shanghai Secluded Valley for this candlelight vigil.

When they got to Musaki's parent's statues, everyone surrounded around there, holding candles to honor Manny's parents and Oak Sung was holding one candle and he said, "We are gathered here tonight to bid a final farwell to Manny's parents; Kumiko and Xiao-Li. Though they are gone, their spirits will live on forever during this candlelight vigil. Just like the burial of both Bao Yi and Sakamoto; Xing-Fu's parents; we will always remember them in the years to come."

Just then, Shin Hai comes out playing the flute as everyone takes a minute of silence and raises up the candles through the sky to keep these people in their minds and hearts. For most of the kung-fu masters, it was one moment they will most likely remember and when Tigress looked at Musaki, she could tell that family is very important to him...and so is this event.

And after that, everyone started bowing in respect for the deceased family members and most of the villagers are hoping to go back to normality as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>So...how was that? One more chapter left!<p> 


	14. Families in Your Heart

And here's where we reach the tail-end of the story...with a happy ending.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Families in Your Heart<p>

The next day comes and Musaki was ready to come back home to the Valley of Peace after spending a week with his relatives during this family tragedy. He knows very well that he will most likely leave knowing that this family will heal from this event, but also that they'll get thriugh this because the family bond will remain stronger than ever. And for getting to know Manny for a short amount of time, it already felt like a big accomplishment to help his half-cousin heal any emotional blows he had during that difficult time and it was well worth it.

Just then, Musaki looks over and he sees Manny coming in the room and he could see Musaki packing up most of his stuff and he asked, "So...you're leaving, huh?"

Musaki lets out a huge sigh and replied, "Yeah. I have to go back home now."

Manny nods his head in understanding and he said to Musaki, "Hey...thanks for everything you've done for me. I never really thought that someone would know what losing two parents feel like until you came in and it made me understand your point of view. I guess in a way you do know what it feels like to lose someone you love that have been a part of you for so long."

Musaki lets out a deep sigh as he looked at Manny and said, "Sometimes, there is joy and happiness in tragedy. Despite something so bad, there are good things behind it...years from now, we'll be there with them and they'll welcome us in open arms in the sky. Until that time comes, your parents and my parents will watch over us and will be there for us as long as we feel their spirit."

Manny smiled at Musaki and really understood what he meant by that and he said, "Okay."

The two of them gave each other a deep hug and Manny felt as if he sees Musaki was his best friend but also like an older brother in a sense to guide him through everything. Manny then asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Shanghai Secluded Valley will always be my home." Musaki replied.

Later that morning, Musaki gathered up most of his stuff as he heads to the village of Shanghai Secluded Valley and when he stepped out of his grandfather's house, he sees Master Shifu meditating with his grandfather. He lets out a small chuckle knowing that these two might be bonding together. Unexpected, but really amazing nonetheless.

Suddenly, his grandfather turns around and he sees his grandson right behind and he lets out a small chuckle and said, "Morning, Xing-Fu."

"Morning, grandpa." Musaki said, as he gives him a hug.

His grandfather looks up for a minute and he said, "I guess you caught me and Shifu meditating, huh?"

"Yeah. He taught me a few things and I taught him a few things as well and I'm thinking he's got our Japanese version down to a science." his grandfather replied.

Just then, Shifu turns around and he sees Oak Sung talking to Musaki and he walks towards them and he said, "Good morning, Musaki."

"Morning, master." Musaki said, bowing to him.

Just then, Kiba walked towards the back of Oak Sung's house and he sees Oak Sung along with Shifu and Musaki there too and he said, "Just came to see Musaki before he heads back to the Valley of Peace."

Musaki walks over to Kiba and he said, "It's been a really great week just being around family and everything. Despite all the tragedy, one bright spot comes out of it though...nothing's more important than family."

"Yes, I agree. I hope you come back and visit us soon." Kiba added.

"Of course."

The words that Musaki said about family really hit home for Shifu and it was like all those years of failing as a father to Tigress was replaced with a whole amount of love and admiration to know that he did something right after all. He walks over to Musaki and he said, "Well spoken, Musaki."

Later on, everyone was all set to go as Musaki went with his Uncle Mako on one of his traveling dragons and in a bonus one, Mako sets one up for the Five, Shifu, Arizona and Po and before they even left, Musaki gave out hugs to everyone in the valley and also to Manny as well. He said to Manny, "Just keep your head up, okay?"

"I will. And thanks again." Manny said.

Just then, his grandmother came in with a basket full of kiwi and Musaki felt like she read his mind and when he gave it to Musaki, he was completely elated by this and he said, "Thanks, grandma."

"All the best for my grandson." hs grandmother said, while hugging him.

"Yeah, let's hope the Dragon Warrior doesn't hog all the kiwis." Shin Hai added.

Everyone started laughing and Po made a sarcastic laugh and added, "Very funny, guys."

As Musaki hopped in on the dragon, he gives them a wave and everyone waved back as did the kung-fu masters as the traveling dragons spread their wings and started flying high in the sky. After seeing them fly, Manny looks up at the sky and lets out a smile and said, "I'll remember you...always."

While flying, Musaki had Manny on his mind as he looked back on those times he spent with his half-cousin and he really does know how good he has it both in Shanghai Secluded Valley and at the Jade Palace and how he's blessed to have two families at the same time. As he looked at the kung-fu masters, everyone else looked at him while they're smiling and they know for a fact that they see Musaki as part of their family as well and how fortunate he is to be a part of it.

Musaki then had a thought on his mind, 'Mom and dad...I love you guys...always. And thank you for giving me the life I never thought I would have and I will always have you...in my heart.'

* * *

><p>And that's it! It's now complete! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing it! It is much appreciated!<p> 


End file.
